


ScarletWidow 1

by Nameless_Hanna



Series: Marvelous Smuts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: واندا بالاخره مورد توجه زنی که هرروز سر کار می بینه و درموردش فانتزی بافی میکنه قرار میگیره... و چه اتفاقی میوفته وقتی شبو با یه زن زیبا با چشم های آبی می گذرونی؟اسمات ناتاشا و واندا





	ScarletWidow 1

**Wanda x Natasha**

  
مثل هر روز دیگه، بعد از کار هنوز هم تنها چیزی که تو ذهن واندا بود کار بود. تقصیر خودش نیست که کارشو جدی میگیره مگه نه؟ اصلا هم براش مهم نیست همه دوستاش اونو مسخره و خسته کننده میدونن و بهش میگن "workaholic"؛ حداقل میخواست براش مهم نباشه.  
  
کیفشو رو دوشش گذاشت و سعی کرد مثل خانم های مغرور و متشخصی که هرروز میبینه راه بره، راه افتاد به طرف در خروجی.  
  
از گوشه ی چشماش زنی رو دید که این چند روز اخیر به زور از ذهنش بیرون میرفت. زنی که واندا حتی اسمشو هم نمیدونست؛شرکت بزرگی بود با کارمندها و سهام دارای زیاد. اما این یکی هردفعه که از کنار واندا رد میشد چشمای آبی بی اندازه خوشکلش بازیگوش میشدن و یه گوشه ی لب های قرمز و گوشتیش به سمت بالا خم میشد. واندا به خودش فحش داد که با فقط یه نگاه شیطانی قلبش میلرزه.  
  
این دفعه هم زن جذاب (واقعا دیگه تو ذهنش این صداش میزنه؟؟) ناامیدش نکرد و بهش پوزخند زد،حتی یه چشمک هم چاشنیش کرد. واندا سریع داغ شدن لپاشو حس کرد،تو دلش کلی خدا رو شکر کرد که آرایش کرده و کرم پوستش رو پنهون میکنه. ولی اون زن چهرش طوری بود که انگار دقیقا میدونه چقدر چشمای خوشکلش روی این دختره بیچاره تاثیر داره.  
  
واندا یه نفس عمیق کشید و به راهش ادامه داد. این فقط یه کراش سادس، میگذره. این که اولین بار نیست همچین چیزی پیش میاد. درست نمیگم؟  
  
به خونه که رسید سریع رفت تو حموم. هیچی مثل یه دوش آب گرم خستگیو از بین نمیبره. تو حموم که بود دید هنوزم نمیتونه از فکر کردن به اون خانم با چشم های آبی دست برداره. دستش که داشت صابونو رو خودش پخش میکرد به لای پاهاش برخورد کرد. نفسش برید وقتی متوجه شد لزجی و خیسی اونجا به خاطر صابون و آب نیست. یه نفس تند کشید قبل از اینکه غش کنه. بعد از کلی کلنجار رفتن با خودش بالاخره تصمیمش رو گرفت و انگشتشو رو خودش حرکت داد.  
  
چشماشو بست و اون زنو اونجا پیش خودش تصور کرد. تصور کرد اونجا زانو زده و درحالی که چشمای براقش زل زدن بهش لبای کلفتش از رانهاش تا بالا رو میبوسن تا کم کم به کصش میرسن. اول کلیتش و لبه هاشو آروم میبوسه و بعد زبونشو میکنه تو. واندا با این تصور ناله کرد و انگشتشو کرد تو سوراخش و تند حرکتش داد. با اون یکی دستش خودشو با دیوار نگه داشت و پاهاشو بیشتر باز کرد تا بتونه یه انگشت دیگه هم بکنه تو.  
  
زن جذاب تو خیالش زبونشو حرکت داد و ریز ریز خندید، همون پوزخند مغرور و فریبا که قلبشو می لرزونه. بعد کلیتشو مکید و سرشو حرکت داد. دستاش ران هاشو گرفتن تا پاهاشو بیشتر باز کنه.  
  
واندا یه نفس تند کشید با تمام سرعت سه انگشتشو رو کلیتش حرکت میداد. گرما و تنش سریع زیر شکمش جمع شد و خیلی زود ارگاسمش رسید. نفس نفس میزد و انگشتاش هنوز آروم تکون میخوردن.  
بالاخره چشماشو باز کرد. وقتی فهمید الان چی کار کرد آه کشید و از خجالت بدنش لرزید. هیچ وقت تاحالا انقد زود نیومده بود! اونم به یاد یه زن غریبه... چه کار زشت و بیکلاسی!  
  
سعی کرد دیگه بهش فکر نکنه.  
”به یه چیز دیگه فکر کن...هرچی باشه... آره مثلا مهمونی فرداشب! اون خوبه! یه فرصته برات واندا ماکسیمف،نرین توش! مثل یه خانم رفتار کن تا از دعوت کردنت پشیمون نشن..“  
و اینطوری واندا شب با فکر یه پارتی باکلاس خوابید...اصلا هم دو چشم آبی هرلحظه تو رویاهاش نبودن...نوپ، هیچ وقت.  
⭐⭐⭐  
یک ساعت دیگه پیترو میومد دنبالش تا برسوندش به پارتی ای که هردوشون دعوت بودن.  
واندا قشنگ ترین پیرهن قرمزشو پوشید و با کفش های زرشکی ستش کرد. مطمئن که شد آرایشش و موهاش مرتبن، بیرون رفت و سوار ماشین آبی پیترو شد.  
  
_اووه اووه، خانوم خوشکلو ببین.کسی تو ذهنت هست که بخوای توجهشو جلب کنی؟  
  
پیترو با یه پوزخند شیطنت آمیز واندا رو بررسی کرد. واندا چشماشو چرخوند و گفت:اوه خفه،برادر. البته که نه.»  
  
_هممم من که باورم نمیشه. یه آقای خوشتیپ توجهتو گرفته...یا شایدم یه خانوم جذاب!  
  
پیترو چشمک زد و با صدای بلند خندید وقتی واندا به بازوش سیلی زد. واندا زیرلب غر زد:کاملا اشتباه کردم بهت گفتم بایسکشوالم...» حالا پیترو هر دختر جذابی ببینه و خوشش میاد به واندا هم نشونش میده.تازه انگار این کافی نیست،پسرای جذابم نشونش میده چونکه خودش هم بایه😑😂  
  
خلاصه تا به مقصد رسیدن پیترو سر به سرش گذاشت و رو مخش راه رفت. ولی خوشبختانه اونجا اشخاص متفاوتی رو میشناختن و مجبور بودن جدا شن،پس واندا خیالش راحت بود قرار نیست خجالت زده بشه...حداقل نه زیاد!  
  
داشتن با همه ی آدمای خسته کننده ی اونجا سلام و احوال پرسی میکردن که چشمای واندا به اون زن جذاب افتاد. قلبش از جا پرید و هولی شت! هولی فاکین شت خیلی جذاب-تر شده بود!  
واندا سعی کرد بدون اینکه خیلی ضایع باشه نگاه درستی بهش بندازه. پیراهن دکلته ای که تنش بود سرمه ای و چسبون بود و تا بالای زانوهاش میرسید. جوراب شلواری توری پاش بود اما اونم نتونسته بود صاف و جذاب بودن پاهاشو بپوشونه. کفش های پاشنه بلند سیاه پوشیده بود که به پاهاش حالت سکسی ای داده بود.  
  
”اینجا چقدر گرمه!“ واندا تو دلش غر زد  
  
و اوه خدای من!  
موهای پرپشت قرمزشو فر کرده بود و به دسته ازشو رو پیشونیش پخش کرده بود. واندا نگاهشو پایین تر برد و به لبهاش که رژلب سرخابی زده بود خیره شد. مژه هاش و حتی گونه هاش باعث میشدن نفس واندا حبس بشه.  
و با شرم به خودش اعتراف میکرد که سینه هاش هم خیلی قشنگن. اون پیرهنو هرکس دیگه ای بپوشه انقد بهش نمیاد. چون سینه های بزرگش پرش کرده بودن و... نگاهش که به لای سینه هاش رسید دهنش خشک شد. زبونشو تو دهنش چرخوند تا بهتر شه و یه قلپ از نوشیدنیش خورد.  
  
_اوه مای مای، ببین کیو داره دید میزنه!  
  
صدای پیترو واندا رو از فکر آورد بیرون. اوه شت، مثل اینکه اونقدر که میخواست دزدکی نگاه نمیکرد. پیترو پوزخند زد و ادامه داد:کاملا قابل درکه. نتاشا خیلی جیگره.»  
  
نتاشا!  
  
واندا میخواست رد کنه اما با شنیدن اون اسم سرش سریع برگشت سمت پیترو و با چشمای گشاده شده گفت:تو می شناسیش؟؟»  
  
_اوه یس.بیا ببرمت بهت معرفیش کنم!  
  
_چی!نه... پیترو...گفتم نه-ول کن..  
  
ولی پیترو دست بردار نبود و بازوی واندا رو محکم چسبیده بود و به سمت نتاشا راه میرفت. واندا اگه خیلی تقلا میکرد ضایع میشد و آبروشون میرفت پس مجبور شد پا به پای پیترو راه بره و یه لبخند زورکی بزنه تا وانمود کنه همه چی مرتبه.

_هییی نتاشا، کلینت!

توجه نتاشا و مردی که باهاش حرف میزد بهشون جلب شد. هردو وقتی دیدن کی صداشون زده لبخند زدن و صمیمانه باهاش دست دادن. پیترو دستشو رو بازوی واندا گذاشت و گفت:بذارید خواهرمو بهتون معرفی کنم. خواهرم واندا، واندا این نتاشا رومانف و این کلینت بارتن هستن!»

واندا سعی کردن اضطرابشو پشت یه لبخند پنهون کنه و گفت:از آشناییتون خوش وقتم.» کلینت با لبخند بانمکش از واندا پرسید:خب خانم مَکسیمف، چند سالته؟

_24.

_24؟؟ یعنی..اوه شما دوتا دوقلویید!

دوقلوها برای تایید حرفش سرشونو تکون دادن. واندا وانمود میکرد اصلا متوجه طرز نگاه نتاشا نشده. دقیقا اونو یاد نگاه یه شکارچی به طعمه ش می انداخت. اما جای اینکه بترسه بیشتر تحریک شده بود.به زور جلوی لرزش بدنشو گرفت.

اما اون بین طوری که پیترو و کلینت همو نگاه میکردن رو هم نمیشد نادیده گرفت! واندا خنده شو قورت داد و یه ابروشو واسه پیترو بالا برد. پیترو رسما داشت با چشماش بهش میگفت «خفه شو».

_خانم مکسیمف؟

واندا به زنی که صداش زده نگاه کرد. نتاشا یه لبخند ناز بهش زد که با پوزخندای همیشگیش تفاوت داشت و زمزمه کرد:بیا تنهاشون بذاریم!» و با حرکت سرش به کلینت و پیترو که با هم لاس می زدن اشاره کرد. واندا سرشو تکون داد و ریز ریز خندید. شایدم هدف پیترو تنها آشنا کردن واندا با نتاشا نبوده باشه!

وقتی که نتاشا بازوشو گرفت و اونو همراه خودش کشید، زیر لب گفت:لطفا واندا صدام کن.» بعد از چیزی که گفته بود خجالت کشید و سرخ شد. اما اعتماد به نفسش بالا رفت وقتی دید چشمای نتاشا برق زدن.

_به شرطی که تو هم خانم رومانف صدام نزنی.

_قبوله.

کنار نتاشا بودن خیلی بهتر از چیزی بود که تصور کرده بود. تازه اونو به بقیه ی رتبه های بالاتر شرکت معرفی می کرد و حضورش باعث میشد واندا کمتر استرس داشته باشه.

نمی شد گفت چند ساعت گذشته. پاهای واندا انقدر توی کفش پاشنه بلند مونده بودن به شدت درد میکردن. به جز پاهاش، پشت،گردن و سرش هم درد میکردن! فکر می کرد تاحالا موفق به پنهون کردنش شده تا وقتی که نتاشا کنار گوشش گفت:موافقی از اینجا بریم بیرون؟»

_چـ-چطوری؟

واندا داشت از خجالت آب می شد، بازم خدا رو شکر کرد آرایشش صورت قرمزشو پنهون کرده.

_خیلی راحت. از اینجا می برمت بیرون،

بین حرفش وایساد و لباشو کشید رو گوش واندا، بعد ادامه داد:یه جوری برام جبران کنی.

واندا وانمود کرد داره درموردش فکر میکنه. از اینجا بره بیرون و هولی شت!الان بهش پیشنهاد داد؟؟ هل یس که یه درصد هم شک نداره! سرشو چرخوند طوری که الان بینی هاشون با هم تماس داشتن. یه پوزخند کوچولو زد و گفت:ما رو از اینجا خلاص کن.»

همون یه ذره استرسی هم که تو چشمای نتاشا بود از بین رفت!

⭐⭐⭐

نتاشا واندا رو به نزدیک ترین هتل به محل پارتی کشوند. راستش واندا یه کم می ترسید؛چون نتاشا عملا یه غریبه بود. خدا می دونست کیه و چه کاری ازش برمیاد. اما همینکه تو یه هتل بودن یه کم خیالشو راحت میکرد، اگه به خونه ی شخصیش می رفتن و اتفاقی میوفتاد راه فراری براش نبود…

اما کلا ظاهرش به کسی نمی خورد آدم بدی باشه.

وارد اتاق که شدن نتاشا یه سیلی آروم به کون واندا زد و با شیطنت گفت:یالا برو یه کم خودتو سرحال بیار،» اونو به سمت دستشوی هل داد و ادامه داد:رو تخت منتظرتم.» لحنش این دفعه کاملا متفاوت بود،هورنی و گرسنه…

واندا آب دهنشو به زور قورت داد و رفت تو دستشوی. به کمک آب و کرم رژلبشو پاک کرد(به دلایل واضح!) و کفشاشو دراورد و با آب سرد پاهاشو شست تا بهتر بشن. درحالی که خودشو آماده میکرد به چیزی که اونجا انتظارشو میکشید فکر کرد. شورتشو دراورد و گذاشنش تو کیف دستیش. دامنش پنهونش میکرد، اینم یه سورپرایز برا نتاشا!

با پاهای برهنه از دستشوی رفت بیرون و به سمت تخت رفت. صحنه ای که باهاش رو به رو شد نفسشو برید. نتاشا رو تخت نشسته بود، چیزی جز جوراب شلواری هاش و کفشای سیاهش تنش نبود. واندا زبونشو رو لبای خشکش کشید و بدن نت رو بررسی کرد. نوک سینه های صورتی و بزرگش انگار داشتن داد میزدن واندا لیسشون بزنه. شکمش تخت و کشیده بود، استخونای لگنش و v عضله شکمش تو چشم می زدن. نتاشا متوجه نگاهای واندا شد و پاهاشو از هم باز کرد تا صحنه رو براش جذاب تر کنه.

با این کارش هرچی کنترل برا واندا باقی مونده بود پرید!

با قدم های مطمئن تر به طرف تخت رفت. چشم ها و حالت بدن نتاشا تشویقش میکردن. به پای تخت که رسید ییهو نتاشا با یه حرکت سریع دستشو تو موهای واندا گذاشت و اونو به طرف خودش کشید تا لباشو ببوسه. تو بوسه اثری از آرامش نبود، با تمام قدرت زبونشو و دندوناشو رو لبای واندا می کشید و مک می زد. واندا زیر شکمش تیر کشید و داغ شد که باعث شد ناله کنه. نت تو بوسه خندید و بدن واندا رو رو تخت کشید. واندا وادار شد عقب بره تا به ریه هاش اکسیژن برسه. وقتی به صورت نت نگا کرد متوجه شد رژلبش پخش نشده.(خب!خدا رو شکر امشب تصمیم گرفته 24ساعته بزنه)

دست نتاشا از ران هاش بالا و بالاتر می رفت و لباسو با خودش میبرد. اما قبل از اینکه به جای موثری برسه با یه حرکت سریع دیگه واندا رو تخت دراز کشیده بود و نتاشا رو پاهاش نشسته بود. هنوز تو شوک سرعت عمل نتاشا بود که دست نت به لای پاهاش برخورد کرد. نتاشا یه لحظه چشماش گشاد شدن، ولی بعد پوزخند زد و گفت:اوه؟آماده شدی برام؟»

واندا با وجود اینکه کل صورتش گر گرفته بود به لبخند دندون نما زد، پشتشو بلند کرد تا زیپ پیرهنشو باز کنه. وقتی سینه هاش از لباس بیرون اومدن به وضوح متوجه تیره شدن چشمای نتاشا شد.

_فاک،تو خیلی خوشکلی.

واندا قرمزتر شد و خواست یه چیزی بگه مثل”تو خوشکلتری“ یا ”به پای تو که نمیرسم“ یا یه همچین چیزی اما فقط صداهای بی معنی از گلوش خارج شدن. نتاشا بلند خندید و خم شد تا بتونه واندا رو ببوسه. کم کم از لباش پایین تر رفت و چونه شو گاز گرفت. واندا هوم کشید و عضلاتشو شل کرد تا راحت تر باشه.

نت گلوی واندا رو گاز گرفت و به آرومی زبونشو می کشید روش.سینه ی راستشو تو مشتش گرفت و ماساژش داد؛واندا نفسشو قطع کرد و به ران نتاشا چنگ زد. نت به سمت سینه ی چپش رفت و با زبونش به نوکش ضربه زد. وقتی عکس العمل واندا رو دید راست و شد اوو ممه که تو دستش بودو محکمتر فشار داد.

_ااا، می بینم که خوشت میاد...ب

ا پوزخند پرسید و لباشو لیس زد. واندا چشماشو باز کرد و خواست جواب بده اما با دیدن صحنه رو به روش صداش تو گلوش گیر کرد. نتاشا پاهاشو دو طرف ران های واندا گذاشته بود پس کص بی موش واضح دیده می شد. سرخ شده بود و برق میزد که نشون می داد خیس شده؛بدون اینکه واندا اصلا لمسش کرده باشه! واندا لب پایینشو بین دندوناش گرفت و یه نفس عمیق کشید. نت متوجه شد کجا رو داره دید میزنه و خندید، خم شد و توی گوشش گفت:میخوایش،آره؟ دلت میخواد بذارم بفاکیش؟»

واندا تند تند سرشو تکون داد و لباشو گذاشت رو شونه ی نت. نتاشا موهای واندا رو گرفت و سرشو بلند کرد، ولی قبل از اینکه کاری کنه با یه صورت جدی گفت:سیف ووردت چیه؟»

واندا یه کم فکر کرد،چیزی که هرلحظه به سادگی میاد تو ذهنش چیه؟ تو چشمای نتاشا نگاه کرد و گفت: "Scarlett".

نتاشا سرشو تکون داد و پاهاشو دو طرف سر واندا گذاشت.

هولی واو!

واندا داشت منظره ی جلو صورتشو تحسین میکرد اما نتاشا بهش فرصت نداد و با دستی که تو موهاش بود سرشو بالا برد سمت کص خودش. واندا هم کم لطفی نکرد و کلیتشو محکم مکید. با همون حرکت اولش صدای ناله های نتاشا بلند شد. واندا زبونشو میکرد تو سوراخ و بیرون میاورد،دندوناشو به آرومی می کشید رو لبه هاش و مک می زد. نتاشا کمرشو تکون می داد و هرحوری که می خواست سر واندا رو بالا و پایین میکرد. واندا از همون اول که دیدتش میتونست بگه نتاشا یه دامه...و این خیلی جذابترش میکرد.

_آره...اوووه آره بیبی همینطوری ادامه بده...اوه خدای من واندا!

واندا به شدت میخواست به خودش دست بزنه،و یا به لپای کون نتاشا چنگ بزنه اما نمیدونست واکنش نتاشا چی خواهد بود جاش با هردو دستش ممه های خودشو گرفت.

با دو حرکت دیگه که زبون واندا به کلیتش زد،نتاشا بلند ناله کرد و بدنش وایساد. درحالب که نفس نفس می زد خودشو سر داد و بین پاهای واندا دراز کشید.

_خب نوبت توه!

پاهای واندا رو باز کرد و انگشتشو بی اخطار کرد تو. واندا هق هق زد؛بخاطر همه هچی کصش داغ شده بود و دیگه رسماً درد میکرد. انگشت نتاشا خم شد،معلوم بود داره دنبال جی اسپاتش میگرده. به محض اینکه نوک دوتا انگشتش به اون قسمت حساس برخورد کردن پشت واندا خم شد و بلند ناله کرد. نتاشا یه لبخند گنده زد و گفت:بینگو!»

نت درحالی که تند تند انگشتاشو بیرون و تو میکرد، زبونشو گذاشت رو کلیت واندا. چشماشو باز نگه داشت تا بتونه تک تک واکنشاشو ببینه. واندا قرمز شده بود و لباش به شکل خوشکلی برق میزدن؛ نتاشا ناله کرد و لرزشش باعث شد واندا کمرشو بلند کنه تا تماس بیشتری با دهن نت داشته باشه.

واندا به شکل شرم آوری زود اومد. ولی خب الان مدت هاس هورنیه،پس به خودش حق میداد!

_فاک بیب خیلی مزه خوبی میدی!

نتاشا ناله کرد و مک محکمی به کلیت واندا زد. این حرکتش کار خودشو کرد و حس کرد مایع بیشتری تو دهنش خالی شد.

واندا یه هوم کشید و بدنشو شل کرد. هنوز نفس نفس میزد و از فضا پایین نیومده بود که نتاشا گفت:خیلی راحت نشو،به شروع دور دوم چیزی نمونده!

واندا نیششو باز کرد و گفت:هک یس!

**Author's Note:**

> هانائیل~


End file.
